


Nameless

by ghostofviper



Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Song fic request fulfilled based on A.D.I.D.A.S.  – Korn
Relationships: Matt Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Nameless

Matt Riddle was looking for one thing tonight and one thing only. To get fucked. He just wanted some simple, no strings attached, sex. No mess, no fuss. It had been a long hard weekend and he needed to blow of some steam. He wanted to go somewhere that nobody knew who he was or knew his name and find someone as desperate to fuck as he was. No entanglements, no promises, just straight up fucking. And he was pretty sure he had just found the perfect place. 

A smirk formed as Matt brushed his long blonde hair back from his face and looked at the obsolete little club he had just arrived in front of. Matt had been walking aimlessly for blocks, hoping he would stumble across a place just like this. The type of people who would come to this club were just the type he was looking for. 

I don’t know you’re fucking name  
So what let’s  
Screwing may be the only way  
That I can truly be free

Ordering a beer from the bar Matt leaned lazily against it as he surveyed the crowd. It was just the way he liked it, big enough for a decent selection, but not so huge that it was going to be an annoyance. Looking through the crowd as he drank Matt catalogued a few potential prospects as he went along before his gaze landed on her. Thoughts of any others were quickly discarded. She was the one. And she was looking right at him, so that was going to make things easy. 

With a smile Matt jerked his head in the direction of the back hallway leaving his bottle on the bar as she gave a slight nod and headed in that direction. Matt made his way through the writhing bodies, never losing site of his target as she stepped out of the strobe lighting and into the dark abyss. As soon as he stepped into the hallway his hand was in her grasp and she was pulling him along towards a dark corner at the end of the hallway. 

She hopped up on the packing crate against the wall and stared challengingly at him. Matt attacked with vigor, his hands grabbing handfuls of her long hair in his fists and pulling her roughly to his mouth, teeth gnashing and tongues fighting as the passion grew between them. Matt’s hands moved to her breasts, squeezing them tightly through the flimsy material of her dress and with a rough tug down on the hem her breasts were bared to the night air. Matt pushed her legs apart hand moving under her skirt and finding her panties. He smiled mockingly at her as his fingers easily slipped into her pussy, pressing deep inside her as her eyelids fluttered in pleasure. Leaning down Matt captured her peaked nipple between his lips sucking it inside his mouth and flicking his tongue over the taut skin ass her hands moved to pull on his hair, urging him on. His fingers pumped into her pussy while his free hand tugged and pulled at the nipple on her other breast and his teeth grazed the nipple in his mouth. Her head shook back and forth at the overwhelming sensations coming from all parts of her body, sighing in disappointment and relief when he disconnected from her. She smiled a filthy grin at him as he stood back, looking her over. Hair tangled, tits out and legs spread, she looked like a dream. 

Matt unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock, stroking it hard as her eyes hungrily watched him. He stepped forward and she eagerly spread her legs far apart, opening her to his few as her skirt crept up her hips.

I don’t know your fucking name, so what let’s fuck  
All day I dream about sex  
All day I dream about fuckin’ 

Matt slammed his cock inside her tight hole, groaning in satisfaction as she clenched around him. He began pounding inside her, maneuvering her legs up over his shoulders as she lay back on the crate, her hands moving to play with her nipples as he rammed home. Matt timed his thrusts with the beating music in the background, watching intently as her face screwed up in pleasure as he bottomed up with every stroke. 

His hands dug into her hips as his climax approached and by the way she was clenching around him she wasn’t far behind. With a loud grunt Matt began thrusting at a brutal pace, his hands moving to grab her thighs as he rammed away, her fingers moving to bury themselves in her slick folds, rubbing furiously against her clit as she started to come, screaming as Matt bottomed out his hot seed spilling into her as she mumbled incoherently. 

“Thanks babe,” He said with a smirk tucking himself back into his pants and slinking back out into the blinding strobe lights. Mission accomplished he thought as he stepped out of the club and into the brisk night air. Now he wanted to get back to his hotel and collapse in his bed. Lust slated all he wanted now was a long night’s sleep.


End file.
